finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Aster Protoflorian (Lightning Returns)
The Aster Protoflorian is an enemy in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Its monster notes can be bought from Poltae between 6PM and 6AM. Stats | launch = | extinction = 30 | gil = 980 | ep = 2.00 | fire = 100%/ / / | ice = 100%/ / / | lightning = 100%/ / / | wind = 100%/ / / | debrave = 30 | defaith = 30 | deprotect = 30 | deshell = 30 | imperil = 30 | slow = 30 | poison = 30 | curse = 30 | daze = 30 | dispel = 30 | quake = 30 | magnet = 30 | item drop = AMP Chip | ability drop = Flamespark, Icestorm, Flamesparka (Days 7-13), Icestorma (Days 7-13) | abilities = *'Default:' Manadrive Missile, Exoproofing: Fire, Exoproofing: Ice, Exoproofing: Lightning, Exoproofing: Wind, Spin Jump *'Exoproofing:' Efflorescence, Cranial Plant, Bulb Smash | notes = 1: Unleash physical attacks. The effect is greater when the enemy is launching an attack. 2: Unleash magic attacks against the enemy's vulnerabilities. 3: Unleash physical attacks the enemy is staggered. | stagger point = 500 | stagger decay = 10/ / | stagger preserve = 600 | preserve decay = 50 | stagger mod = *'Physical attacks:' x1 *'Elemental Magic attacks:' x0/ | stagger condition 1 = Physical attack | stagger duration 1 = 6s | stagger resistance 1 = 20%/40%/60% | stagger further 1 = | stagger effect 1 = Pained (30s) | stagger modifier 1 = *'Physical attacks:' x3 *'Magical attacks:' x0 | stagger condition 2 = Exoproofing weakness | stagger duration 2 = 6s | stagger resistance 2 = 20%/40% | stagger further 2 = | stagger effect 2 = Parched (30s), Exposed (30s), Conductive (30s), or Brittle (30s) | stagger modifier 2 = *'Physical attacks:' x3 *'Magical attacks:' x0 | stagger condition 3 = Level 2 | stagger duration 3 = 3s | stagger resistance 3 = 20%/40%/60% | stagger further 3 = | stagger effect 3 = Unshelled (30s) | stagger modifier 3 = All attacks: x3 }} Battle Aster Protoflorian uses Exoproofing to become imbued with an element while becoming weak to its opposite. After achieving the first stagger with elemental abilities, it is possible to stagger it a second time. During the first stagger it will be unable to retaliate. Along with the Beggar's Beads, the elemental form Aster Protoflorian takes on can influence the type of abilities it drops. Strategy One strategy is to rush into battle with the Windwalker Bracelet or similar "En-" accessory, and begin with a bout of Imperil and Deprotect and start attacking. Overclocking during this period will likely finish it, making for an easy source of AMP Chips to complete sidequests to obtain the useful Soldier of Peace garb. Otherwise, it is always a good idea to engage with all level 2 elemental abilities to maximize the stagger potential after Aster Protoflorian uses Exoproofing. Gallery LRFFXIII Manadrive Missile.png|Manadrive Missile. LRFFXIII Exoproofing Ice.png|Exoproofing Ice. LRFFXIII Spin Jump.png|Spin Jump. LRFFXIII Efflorescence.png|Efflorescence. LRFFXIII Cranial Plant.png|Cranial Plant. LRFFXIII Bulb Smash.png|Bulb Smash. Etymology Trivia * The Aster Protoflorian is an automaton created by Cocoon's technology, as mentioned by Lightning in Jagd Village, and is engaged as a boss in Final Fantasy XIII by Lightning and Hope. The model used is the same as the original game, but it has developed a green moss on its metallic carapace to highlight its age. Related enemies * Aster Protoflorian Ω Final Fantasy XIII * Aster Protoflorian * Vernal Harvester * Manasvin Warmech * Anavatapta Warmech * Garuda Interceptor * Kalavinka Striker * Ushumgal Subjugator * Tiamat Eliminator * [[The Proudclad|The Proudclad]] Final Fantasy XIII-2 * Pink Lily * Kalavinka * Garuda Category:Enemies in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII